The invention relates to panel elements which are flexibly connected to one another. At least one profiled lateral edge is provided on each of the panel elements for the flexible connection. The connecting edges have a suitable bearing and contact surfaces for an adhesive strip which connects the panel elements, so that the swivel axis is in the area of the adhesive strip.
Panel elements, preferably fibreboards, are known from the prior art which, for example, are used as the back wall of cabinets. They are connected to one another by means of separate connecting elements and fixed to the back side of a cabinet. To minimize handling of individual parts, knock-down back walls for cabinets are known which can be assembled without additional accessories. For this purpose, a method for producing foldable fibreboards is proposed according to DE 198 04 787. The fibreboards have at least one visible side, the fibreboard parts being connected to one another by an adhesive or an adhesive strip, at least by section along a connecting edge. Due to this construction, both panel elements form a unit which is foldable. To this end, the panel elements have at least one profiled lateral edge which, as connecting edges, are profiled so that a suitable bearing and contact surface is produced to which the connecting adhesive strip is applied. A swivel axis about which the two panel elements can be folded or turned is produced in the area of the adhesive strip.
In this case, it is considered disadvantageous that the adhesive strip connecting the panel elements remains visible. In particular in the joint area to the visible surface of the connecting panel elements, due to the fact that the swivel axis which is formed by the adhesive strips comes to lie on the visible side of the panel elements. A further disadvantage of this embodiment is that the adhesive strip connecting the panel elements has a transparent effect, so that light action through the adhesive strip is noticeable on the visible side of the panel elements.
Thus, the object of the invention is to further develop flexibly connected panel elements in which the adhesive strips connecting the panel elements are not visible on the visible side and further, a transparent effect is completely prevented in the joint area.